In some approaches, an output of a sense amplifier indicates a logical state of an electrical fuse (eFuse). For example, if the resistance of the eFuse is higher than the resistance of a reference resistor, the output of the sense amplifier is logically high. The eFuse is said to be open and have a high logical value. But if the resistance of the eFuse is lower than the resistance of the reference resistor, the output of the sense amplifier is logically low. The eFuse is said to be closed and have a low logical value. A trip point of the sense amplifier is the point when the output of the sense amplifier changes the logical state, such as from a high logical value to a low logical value or vice versa. In an existing approach, a sense amplifier has a wide statistical distribution of the trip points, which results from a smaller gain and a smaller sensing current of the sense amplifier. The statistical distribution of the trip points of the sense amplifier also varies in response to variations of the manufacturing process.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.